


the rain

by ebonynightwriter



Series: Terraqua Week 2019 [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Land of Departure, Loss, Possession, Post-Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Rage, Storms, Terraqua Week (Kingdom Hearts), Terraqua Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonynightwriter/pseuds/ebonynightwriter
Summary: In the aftermath of their battle with Master Xehanort, Terra and Aqua find themselves at a loss. //“There has to be a way!”





	the rain

**Author's Note:**

> -.-
> 
> **[terraqua week (2019) // day 6](http://ebonynightwriter.tumblr.com/tagged/mine:%20terraqua%20week%202019)** · stormy weather
> 
> -.-
> 
> **A/N:** Fixed this one up an old drabble I wrote in 2017! Still pretty short, but I like the emotion behind it.

Storm clouds gather above the Land of Departure.

If it wasn't for the rumble of thunder in the distance, Aqua would think it was winter. Cold seemed to permeate in every inch of the land, spreading through the earth and air with an unnatural chill. The tips of her fingers had lost touch because of it, and as she sits on the steps of courtyard, eyes avoiding the ruins of what was once their home, she feels the numbness spread within her.

It didn't feel real – none of it did.

Terra stands beyond the steps. Though his back was toward her, Aqua could tell by the way his hands were clenched at his sides the emotion that was growing inside him was not numbness or despair, but anger. Anger for a number of reasons – most of which, Aqua knew. Anger at Xehanort's schemes. Anger at himself. Anger for leaving their friend behind—

His fists tighten the longer he stands there – hate seeping from him.

She thinks of saying something, but all her thoughts drift away before she can pin them down. She sighs, looking to the Wayfinder in her hand. Terra's head lifts sharply, and he marches across the courtyard to the broken arcway. His Keyblade appears in a stream of bright light, and he lifts it high before striking down at the stone.

Fear stirs in her, and she stands, shouting his name.

“Terra!”

Sparks fly. Pieces of rock break off with each heavy stroke he lands. They blur together, the sound masked by approaching thunder, until finally he swings one last time as the teeth of his Keyblade break apart. Metal pieces scatter on the ground as Terra stops, driving his Keyblade into the ground. He leans against it with both arms, breathing hard.

Rain begins to fall.

Crossing the yard, Aqua approaches him cautiously, reaching for his back.

“Terra…”

“There has to be a way!” he shouts, water running off his lips. “We can’t just leave him like that!”

Aqua freezes at his words. Casting her gaze to the ground, she draws her hand back, clutching it in front of her chest. Closing her eyes, she recalls her encounter with Ventus' possessed form: Vanitas' armor wrapped around him, an arrangement of muscle and sinew, black and red… The wicked spark in his eyes, his smile wild and joyful as he attacked them — Xehanort watching the whole time he did.

_We made it out just in time, _she thinks, _if not for Mickey's arrival, then Terra would’ve…_

She doesn't finish the thought.

Lightning _cracks_ as Terra lets out a cry, throwing a punch into the broken stone. He slams his fist again and again, until red mixes with the rain and she lunges at him, arms wrapping around his as she pulls him away. He whirls around at her, tears hot in his eyes. She breaths just as hard as he does, and she puts a hand to his face, hoping to draw him out of the darkness he was trapped in.

“We’ll find a way to get him back,” she says, wiping the water from his cheek.

Terra squeezes his eyes tight, resting his face against her head.

They wrap their arms around each other as the rain soaks them to the bone.


End file.
